Adicción
by OkamiBlue7
Summary: Aunque la obsesión de Jasper por la sangre humana continúa siendo para él una carga incontrolable tiene a su lado a Alice, y a su inquebrantable fe, que espera que deje a un lado el pasado que lastra como asesino, para convertirse en un vampiro nuevo.


**Pues bien, hacía tiempo que deseaba escribir un fic de Crepúsculo, pero no sabía sobre que personaje hacerlo, porque, lo cierto es que ninguno me llamaba la atención lo suficiente. Hasta que en un momento digamos que "descubrí" como era la figura de Jasper y me empezó a interesar mucho, empecé a cogerle una obsesión bastante grande tanto al personaje como al actor XD.**

**Entonces, la musa inspiradora me visitó no hace mucho y puso en mi cabeza este fic del señor Cullen, por lo que aquí está el resultado. Me decidí a escribir sobre su pasado no tan pasado, que muestra su afición por la sangre humana, sólo espero haberlo hecho bien y que guste a todo el que lo lea y comente. Pues eso, aquí tenéis la historia. (:**

**.:.:.:.**

El ardor de su garganta mitigaba, febril, monótono e incansable. A pesar de todo, el dolor persistía. ¿Cuándo se iba a apagar esa llama que ardía devorándolo por dentro? Se tensó sin darse cuenta, sabiendo que aquella era la peor de las torturas que podía haber escogido.

- ¿Jazz?

Grácilmente se soltó de la rama a la que estaba encaramada y flotó hasta el suelo.

Era como un ave que planeaba hasta tocar tierra. Pero, ¿para qué quería ella unas alas cuando parecía que volaba a ras de suelo?

Así se acercó hasta él, a pasitos de bailarina.

- No te acerques – había un deje de agresividad en su voz, acompañado por una señal de alerta y miedo al mismo tiempo. Ahora mismo había allí alguien que podía herirla sin darse cuenta, a pesar de ser la persona a la que más amaba del mundo. _Él_

- Vamos Jasper, a todos nos a costado un poco.

Era la primera vez en la cacería en la que se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos y en ellos no descubrió el miedo que él sentía, sólo paciencia y ternura. Los dos sentimientos que irradiaba cuanto estaban juntos.

Jasper bajó la mirada hasta el animal desangrado y se limpió la sangre que aún tenía en la boca, después enterró los restos bajo un lecho de hojas, intentando disimular al máximo los restos desmembrados.

- Sé lo que piensas pero no es así como yo lo veo… sigo sin avanzar y los Cullen ya se están empezando a cansar de mi poca iniciativa… lo intento, pero cada día siento demasiado que me acerco de nuevo a lo que yo era _antes_.

La vampira se colocó a su altura y sin mediar palabra lo rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. A pesar de todo, Jasper agradecía que la fe inquebrantable de Alice aún siguiese puesta en él.

- ¿Sabes? A pesar de que eres capaz de dominar sus emociones tienes una idea muy distinta de lo que ellos piensan de ti.

- Alice…

Ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en los labios, antes de agregar:

- Volvamos a casa, seguro que todos están esperándonos.

.:.:.:.

Sólo después de contar a todos los Cullen repetidos su _increíble _hazaña de la cacería de ese día, de cómo había perseguido a una manada de ciervos durante más de dos horas (teóricamente sólo había sido un ciervo y estaba herido, por lo que la persecución no había llegado ni a la hora) y de cómo, finalmente, había abatido al macho más grande, dejó que se sentase a su lado en el diván, aguantó las emociones difusas de los vampiros, menos la de Alice, que se mantenía fiel a su impasible lealtad.

- Estás progresando Jasper.

¿Cómo podía ser? Le escuchaba repetir la misma frase todos los días y siempre las emociones que él irradiaba eran las mismas. Paciencia, no se alteraba como los otros. ¿Cómo podía ser ese hombre tan imparcial?, ¿cómo no veía Carlisle que lo único que él hacia era dar vueltas en círculos sin avanzar?

Alzó los ojos observando el rostro impasible de los Cullen que más

Sacándolo de sus tribulaciones, Alice le apretó la mano con cariño y sonrió.

Claro, ahora lo entendía. Era por _ella. _Para que Alice no se desesperase con su estúpida conducta regresiva.

- Gracias… yo también creo estar mejor…

.:.:.:.

Después de maldecirse repetidas veces y haber comprobado que nadie le molestaría, estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo su plan sin ningún inconveniente.

Se encaminó hasta lo más profundo del bosque, la noche caía ya y las luces comenzaban a desaparecer, siendo sustituidas por la nítida oscuridad y las altas sombras de los árboles.

Avanzó varios minutos a pie, sin preocuparse, rastreando. El aroma le traía los efluvios de los ciervos pastando, los zorros en sus madrigueras y algún que otro oso escurridizo, sin embargo el aroma que deseaba no aparecía por ninguna parte…

Cuando el sol ya se había ocultado el aire cambió de dirección y se encorvó al detectar el olor placentero de la sangre humana. Inconscientemente soltó un gruñido de impaciencia y se tensó, oteando en la oscuridad.

Las emociones provocaron un choque en la mente del joven y retrocedió asustado. Recuerdos de lo que había sido antes se posaron en su mente como un espectro del pasado. Iba a matar otra vez, deseaba hacerlo…

A un par de metros de él, las sombras se movieron y se abalanzaron sobre él dos formas grandes y robustas.

Los colmillos de uno de los lobos le pasaron rozando la cabeza, pero tuvo los segundos justos para apartarse y recobrar su postura tensa y a la espera de contraatacar el golpe.

Los animales eran tan oscuros que apenas se distinguían de la oscuridad reinante… la mente de Jasper vagaba inconsciente, el olor del humano desaparecía… uno de los lobos se abalanzó sobre él con más acierto, las fauces tiraron de su brazo derecho y Jasper, resistiéndose por salir de la tenaza de colmillos, volteó su cuerpo y propinó al licántropo un puñetazo en las costillas que hizo que el animal se apartase profiriendo gemidos de dolor.

Antes de empeorar la situación Jasper ya corría raudo y a pesar de que el otro animal intentó perseguirle, rehusó a sus intentos y, con los colmillos aún desnudos, se dio la vuelta y se internó en la espesura dominada por la oscuridad.

.:.:.:.

No le costó recorrer el mismo camino por el cual había llegado y pararse justo donde los arbustos sustituían a los árboles. A la luz de la luna observó su brazo, sin embargo sólo encontró los jirones de lo que antes había sido la manga de su camisa. La piel, fina y tersa, resplandecía muy brevemente con la luz, y a pesar de todo, parecía intacta.

- ¿Ya has terminado?

Un día atrás tan sólo, había visto a Alice descender de un árbol de la misma manera, se había acercado a él con sus movimientos gráciles de bailarina… pero ahora la sonrisa que le había dedicado no estaba, únicamente una sombra de seriedad demasiado gélida para ella, para alguien tan dulce e infantil como Alice.

- Supongo que el proponerme salir de compras con Rose era una simple excusa, ¿no es así? – Ella comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, ausente, sin mirarle a la cara, pero aún así Jasper notaba las notas de enojo en su voz. – Es extraño por que sólo te vi entrando en el bosque sólo, pensé que ibas a cazar _otras presas…_ pero cuando mi visión se nubló supe que algo iba mal… aún no me explico como no pude verte _matándole._

Jasper avanzó un paso hasta ella y por el reflejo de la luz de la luna observó como sus ojos brillaban, a pesar de que nunca podría derramar una lágrima.

- Alice escúchame, - cuando la joven alzó los ojos hasta los suyos sintió como sus ojos le dolían de forma extraña, - no e matado a nadie, le rastreé durante horas y capté su aroma pero… no fui capaz de lanzarme.

Alice pestañeó con incredulidad.

- ¿Quieres decir que no…? – Jasper negó con la cabeza, para sorpresa del vampiro, ella comenzó a sonreír. - ¡Entonces es genial! Has sabido contenerte a la perfección.

Ahora era Jasper el que no daba crédito a sus palabras.

- Alice, he estado a punto de matar a un hombre.

- ¡Qué más da! Quiero decir… ¡después de todo no pasó nada! Y…

- Ah… bueno, esto… -murmuró mientras alzaba el brazo, mostrando lo que quedaba de la manga hecha jirones, - confío en tu buen sentido de la moda para que puedas comprarme una nueva.

- ¡Jasper! – Alice agarró su brazo con rapidez y lo tanteó con sus finos dedos, buscando alguna grieta en la marfileña piel. – Por Dios, ¿qué te ha pasado?

- Creo que e cabreado a unos licántropos, - murmuró con sorna.

- Ay, Jazz.

- Tú tranquila, mañana se les pasará el enfado, o tendré que darles otro repaso.

Ella soltó una risita por lo bajo y Jasper aprovechó la ocasión para estrecharla entre sus brazos, como solía hacer siempre.

- Jazz, sólo quiero que me prometas una cosa – justo cuando él bajó los ojos hasta los de ella vio sus pupilas carmesíes reflejadas, pero ya no le parecían una amenaza, si no un presagio de que las cosas acabarían por salirle bien. Sólo la necesitaba a ella. – La próxima vez no me hagas esperar tanto cuando vuelvas de una cacería.

Y él olvidando lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, la estrechó más entre sus brazos, sonriendo.

- Mis disculpas, señorita.

**No sé si el final que a quedado un poco empalagoso XD pero me gustaba como quedaba. Sólo para acabar decir que el fic se lo dedico a Black Yue RD, por nuestra afición a Jasper Cullen. (;**


End file.
